


Prison Break

by aliciaclark_ftwd



Category: Prison Break, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciaclark_ftwd/pseuds/aliciaclark_ftwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically mixture of The 100 and Prison Break<br/>All characters take after the characters of Prison Break and their exact charges and sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke Griffin - 5 years armed robbery and sister of Costia
> 
> Costia Woods - Murdering the vice presidents brother sentenced to death and sister of Clarke
> 
> Octavia Blake - 5 years armed robbery 
> 
> Raven Reyes - Mob boss of the most feared mafia in Los Angeles, Life without parole for murder
> 
> Monroe - Murder life without parole
> 
> Harper - 8 years for possession of stolen goods
> 
> Tris - 5 years for grand larceny 
> 
> Maya Vie - Treason life without parole
> 
> Lexa Heda - Nurse at TonDc State Penitentiary and Clarke's love interest
> 
> Bellamy Blake - Brother to Octavia and warden of TonDc State Penitentiary

Clarke is busy getting dressed and putting two guns into her pockets before heading towards the bank. Clarke fires the gun in the air two times before pointing the gun at the clerk "Open the vault now", "I can't miss only the manager can and he's out to lunch at white castle", "White castle really" Clarke says before firing the gun again. The police show up and order Clarke to drop her gun, the blonde pulls out a second gun before putting them done and putting her hands above her head.

After several hours inside a court room the judge tells Clarke she's being charged with armed robbery and being sentenced to 5 years and is getting her wish to be locked up close to her LA home which is a maximum security prison TonDc Penitentiary.

Clarke stands at her cell door looking around seeing what life will be like "Welcome to the big house fish" says her cell mate, Clarke turns around looking at the brunette who's about her age "I'm Clarke Griffin" she says holding out her hand to the girl, "Octavia Blake" the brunette says shaking the blondes hand.

The next morning Clarke and Octavia are walking around the yard with Octavia pointing out everything that goes on before Clarke says "I'm looking for someone Costia Woods" minutes later Clarke and Octavia stand at the fence "She killed the vice presidents brother, why did you want to see Woods so badly" Octavia says "Because she's my sister" Clarke says while looking at her sister.

Clarke is sitting inside the church while several rows in front of her is her sister and when the service is over Costia stands up and looks up "Clarke what are you doing here", " I'm getting you out of here" Clarke says "It's impossible" the brunette replies and the blonde says "Not if you designed the place it isn't" before hugging her sister and walking away.

Clarke asks how to get into prison industries when Octavia tells her it's controlled by the mafia boss Raven Reyes. When Clarke approaches Raven she's rejected "I have something you need Raven" Clarke says before handing her an origami swan that's when Raven realizes that the blonde has info about the man who reported her to the feds, when another inmate asks Raven "Why did you let her in", Raven replies "Keeps your friends close and your enemies closer".

Inside the wardens office Bellamy says "If your not going to help me Clarke I'm going to throw you into solitary confinement" Clarke thinks quickly "You can't then I'm no use to you fixing your anniversary present" Bellamy looks into the blondes eyes "Deal".

Inside the infirmary Clarke sees a beautiful tall brunette enter the room "I'm Clarke Griffin and you are" "Dr. Heda" isall the brunette says, "Heda like the governor?" Clarke says looking for a response but it doesn't come. "Anyways what's someone like you working in a place like this since your dad is Frontier Justice Heda after all" Lexa replies "I want to be apart of the solution not the problem".

Hours later Clarke is in the yard with Harper "I need you to get me something rather quickly" Clarke says slipping the brunette a piece of paper with one word on it, Harper looks at it and says "What is PUGNAC" when Clarke says "Thats none of your business right now I just need it sooner than later" before walking back towards the cell house.


End file.
